The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for baking a substrate.
To manufacturing semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays, various processes such as a photolithography process, an etching process, an ion injection process, a cleaning process, and the like are performed. Among these processes, the photolithography process may be performed to form desired patterns on a substrate.
The photolithography process is constituted by a coating process for applying a chemical solution on a substrate, an exposure process for forming a specific pattern on an applied photoresist, and a developing process for removing an unnecessary region on the exposed photoresist which are successively performed.
FIG. 1 is a view of a typical substrate treating apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a substrate treating apparatus 1 includes a housing 2 providing a space in which a baking process is performed, a heater 3 disposed within the housing 2 to heat a substrate S when the baking process is performed, and an exhaust line 4. Fumes generated when the baking process is performed are exhausted to the outside through the exhaust line 4. Also, a gas is introduced through an inlet hole 5 from the outside.
The substrate treating apparatus 1, i.e., a baking apparatus has a central vacuum exhaust structure in which the exhaust line 4 is provided in an upper center of the housing 2. In the central vacuum exhaust structure, since a flow rate of exhaust gas is high, uniformity of a coating thickness on a surface of the substrate S may be reduced. Also, in the central vacuum exhaust structure, defects due to the quick flow rate on the surface of the substrate S may occur, and also, temperature distribution performance of the heater 3 may be deteriorated.
Also, a low-temperature gas may be introduced from the outside to reduce a temperature within a chamber.
Also, in the typical baking apparatus, when the fumes are exhausted through the exhaust line 4, the fumes may be attached to an inner surface of the exhaust line 4 to narrow an exhaust path of the exhaust line 4.